Mobile computing environments typically include a data server that operates as an intermediary between a mobile client and a back end data source. Numerous clients can potentially be connected to the data server at any given time, making it difficult to service data access requests from all of the clients. Therefore, a need exists for a way to make data access highly available to mobile clients.